


I'll Have To Tell You Later

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Orgasm, Platonic Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kaede is helping Miu test a new invention. A fucking machine.





	I'll Have To Tell You Later

“Miu… Are you sure about this?” Kaede looked at the machine in front of her with some concern. If she’d known what Miu meant when she’d asked for help testing her inventions, she might have refused, but she had to admit, she was pretty curious. 

A contraption on a tripod sat on Miu’s bed, all pink and chrome, it’s purpose unmistakable. Atop the tripod were gears and a piston. Protruding from the machine was a metal tube and attached to the end was a pink, ribbed dildo. With what Miu assured her was the most powerful vibrator she’d ever even see inside. As Kaede had used exactly one vibrator, a covert “back massager,” she was understandably, slightly intimidated. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely sure it’ll work!” Miu grinned, “I am Miu Iruma, after all! I just want to know if other girls’ pussies like it as much as mine does!” 

Kaede blushed, covering her face, “Um, can it… maybe start slow?” 

“You’re a fuckin’ virgin, aren’t you?!” Miu laughed, “I knew it! Don’t worry, this is the perfect machine to pop your cherry!” she smirked to herself, “Well, it actually won’t, that’s why! That hymen shit ain’t really supposed to break. Unless you want it to.” 

“What?” Kaede was distracted from her embarrassment by that rather interesting tidbit. 

“Yeah,” Miu beamed, proud to share sex knowledge, “It stretches. So, like, if you’re good and turned on, it doesn’t tear. Well, unless you got one that covers more than normal. And that’s not bad. But it’s just ‘cause guys are in such a hurry to get their dicks wet that that’s a thing.” 

“Learn something new every day,” Kaede shook her head, “But this’ll go slow?” 

“Yep! It won’t wine and dine, ya, but it’s a gentleman for sure. We’ll start ya reeeeaaaal easy, okay?” 

Kaede nodded. She was slightly confused at herself for doing this, but Miu seemed like an expert on the subject and she really did want to see what she was so excited about. 

“Alright, drop your panties, hike up your skirt and get on the bed!” Miu grinned, “Let’s get that pussy nice and fucked!” 

“Oh god, Miu,” Kaede blushed, “Do you have to say it like that?” Attempting to ignore her embarrassment, Kaede did as instructed, slipping her panties off and climbing up onto the bed. 

“Yep!” Miu grinned, “I’m not ashamed and you shouldn’t be either!” She flipped Kaede’s skirt up for her, giggling a bit when Kaede flinched away. “I get why you’d be self conscious, not everyone can have a rockin’ body like mine, but chill! This gorgeous girl genius will take care of you!” 

Accepting Miu’s nonsense decisions about what made sense seemed easier than trying to view this situation normally and Kaede gave a determined smile, “Alright! Let’s do it!” 

Miu smiled encouragingly and angled the machine appropriately, lining up the dildo. It was in the fully extended position by default, so she pulled the whole contraption forward to slide it inside Kaede. 

Kaede gasped softly at penetration, surprised to feel herself stretch. It really hadn’t looked that big, but she supposed her nerves probably had her a little tense. She shifted her hips to a more comfortable position, then nodded at Miu when she was ready for it to be turned on. 

“Alright, let’s start with vibrating action to get you all wet before we start with the fucking, huh? Don’t need you getting all sore!” Miu pressed a button and the dildo vibrated to life on its weakest setting. 

Kaede’s hands clutched at her skirt and her mouth opened in a surprised O. It was very different from the vibrator she’d felt before. Perhaps it was just stronger, but it seemed to be shaking her deeply inside instead of shaking against the surface of her vagina. It was a far more pleasant sensation. 

“Pretty rad, huh?” Miu beamed proudly, “And it’s getting your pussy all slick for me.” She turned a dial and slowly increased the strength. 

Kaede moaned loudly, surprising herself with the involuntary noise. She looked over at Miu to see if she heard and immediately started giggling when they made eye contact. Sexual situations were prone to being a bit funny, especially when they weren’t so passionate as to distract from any awkwardness. 

Miu nodded, turning the dial again, “Hey, let loose. Moan all you want. I totally get it. This baby is amazing.” 

While she wouldn’t have intended to follow that instruction, Kaede found herself unable to stop moaning at all. She was overwhelmed in the best possible way and continuous noises of pleasure passed her lips. The moans and cries were only interrupted by occasional gasps and panting. 

Miu flipped a switch to start the dildo thrusting in and out and Kaede nodded desperately, unable to convey in words just how much she wanted that. It was one of the best things she’d ever felt. She felt pressure start building in her lower abdomen as the muscles seemed to tense and release of their own accord. She’d had orgasms before, but always clitoral, and she suspected this one was going to be stronger. 

The feeling kept building and she lost awareness or concern for that fact that Miu was also in the room. She reached down with one hand and rubbed her clitoris, using the other to cover her mouth so the symphony of pleasure was at least slightly muffled. As she headed toward crescendo, she twisted slightly on the bed, pressing back into the machine, urging it just a little bit deeper. 

Kaede reached orgasm with a satisfied cry, her fluids gushing forth onto the bed in a flood. Miu immediately turned off the machine and slowly pulled it out. 

“Sooo…. What’d ya think?” Miu asked, tossing Kaede a towel to clean up with. 

Kaede shook her head with an apologetic smile, “I’ll have to tell you later.” She was far too exhausted to try to describe that experience.


End file.
